museafandomcom-20200215-history
Triaxian
Category:Races Triaxians are the dominant race on a world whose erratic orbit causes exceptionally long and disparate seasons. Though eerily similar to humans, elves, and the other mammalian humanoids, Triaxians have developed certain adaptations to their environment that mark them as indisputably alien. Just like human ethnicities, Triaxian populations vary in size, weight, and other distinguishing physical characteristics, based primarily on the geographical regions in which they reside. Most Triaxians, both males and females, are around 6 feet tall but somewhat lean compared to humans, rarely weighing more than 200 pounds. Their ears are elongated, but rather than being pointed like elves or half lings, these appendages are instead notched in a feathered or comb-like pattern. The flaps created by these notches constantly move to adjust the ear’s shape, operating both consciously and unconsciously to help Triaxians focus on specific sounds, not unlike the maneuverable ears of dogs, cats, and other such animals. Like many creatures on their world, Triaxians have evolved to shift along with their environment, resulting in differences between generations of the same family that would seem bizarre to other humanoids. In the warm summer years, Triaxians are completely hairless, with skin that ranges from deep red to coffee-colored to charcoal black. This configuration allows them to better survive in the sweltering heat of the planet’s tropical summers, with the increased melanin in their dark skin protecting them from the sun’s intense rays. These Triaxians breed true for many generations—yet as the planet begins its rapid seasonal shift, so do the Triaxians. Newborn Triaxians begin to evince new adaptations to the cooling environment, and by the time winter has come on in full, Triaxians change markedly: their pale bodies are covered in fine, insulating white fur like that of an ermine, while their eyes narrow to elongated slits to protect against snowblindness. These new traits similarly breed true until the seasons begin to change once more, at which point the eyes widen and fur recedes, starting the cycle anew. Just as Triaxians differ physically depending on which season they’re born into, so do their cultures and customs change. Triaxians born in the winter are defined by the hardship of a world whose very environment seeks to starve or freeze them. They tend to be stolid, hardworking people, with an ironclad sense of honor stemming from the knowledge that in winter, a broken promise can mean death for a whole clan. Even within large communities, the focus remains on survival for one’s family and friends, with individuals willing and ready to share, serve, and die to protect the group. Oaths of friendship are serious affairs; once given they are rarely transgressed, and doing so risks a blood feud. With the exception of those nomadic hunter tribes that migrate in pursuit of herd animals, most settlements are permanent and fortified against the predatory horrors that stalk the blinding blizzards. Traits Standard racial traits * Ability Score Modifiers: Triaxians are a hardy and wily race, as befits their constantly changing environment, but their lean forms have trouble maintaining large amounts of muscle mass. They gain +2 Constitution, +2 Wisdom, –2 Strength * Size: Triaxians are Medium creatures and have no bonuses or penalties due to their size. * Speed: Triaxians have a base speed of 30 ft. * Languages: Triaxians speak Triaxian. Triaxians with high Intelligence scores can choose any languages (except secret languages, such as Druidic). See the language page for more information on these languages. Other racial traits * Bonus Feat: Triaxians select one extra feat at 1st level. * Keen Senses: Triaxians’ unique ear construction grants them a +2 bonus on Perception checks. * Low-Light Vision: Triaxians can see twice as far as humans in dim light. * Seasoned (Ex): Choose summer or winter. If summer is chosen, the triaxian can exist comfortably in conditions between 90 and 110 degrees Fahrenheit without having to attempt Fortitude saves due to the environment. If winter is chosen, the triaxian can exist comfortably in conditions between 40 and 0 degrees Fahrenheit without having to attempt Fortitude saves. When in conditions of severe cold or heat, Triaxians have to attempt Fortitude saves only once per hour instead of once every 10 minutes. Transitional Triaxians do not have this ability. Alternate racial traits * Transitional Lore: Transitional triaxians are often instilled from a young age with the lore they need to prepare for the next winter or summer; they gain a +1 racial bonus on Knowledge (nature) and Survival checks. This racial trait replaces seasoned. Archetypes The following archetypes are available to Triaxians. * Season Keeper (Druid; Triaxian)